Wolverine Vol 2 73
"The Formicary Mound" is the story title to the seventy-third issue of volume two of the Wolverine ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Larry Hama and illustrated by Dwayne Turner with inks by Joe Rubinstein. Turner and Rubinstein also provided the cover art and inks for this issue. The interior pages were colored by Paul Becton with lettering by Pat Brosseau. The story was edited by Bob Harras with Lisa Patrick as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a September, 1993 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.75 per copy (US). Synopsis Caught in the iris of a spatial vortex, a Mark III Sentinel battles against Wolverine and Jubilee. It has Jubilee locked in the grasp of its right arm, preventing her from using its powers. Wolverine manages to hack away at the offending limb until it releases his partner, but not before the Sentinel gets off a shot that pummels Wolverine directly in the back. Jubilee lets loose with a burst of pyrotechnics and is surprised to discover that her power levels seem to be increasing. She does considerable damage to the Sentinel's face. The Sentinel retreats from the scene and finds the Ant Hill - the old Sentinel factory where his brethren once fought up against the Avengers. After processing the Ant Hill's memory banks, the Sentinel reconfigures the bodies of those Sentinels that were left behind, repairing them back into active status. The Sentinel dubs itself Sentinel 3.14159. Outside, Jubilee tries to get Wolverine back to his feet, but he is taking longer to heal from the Sentinel's energy blast than usual. A pack of wild dingoes approaches them ready to attack. Wolverine channels his inner-animal and manages to drive them off. Wolverine and Jubilee manage to trace the Sentinel back into the Ant Hill where they find it charging up a solar flare generator. Wolverine runs up the front of the robot and slashes away at its head until it comes off. The impact drives it backwards and it falls a short distance while still clutching onto its head. Its too late, however. The other Sentinels are active and ready to continue their work as they bear down on Wolverine and Jubilee. Appearances * Wolverine, James Howlett * Jubilee, Jubilation Lee * Sentinel 3.14159 * Gateway * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Molokai * Reno * Sentinel Unit 2 * Sentinel Unit 23 * Sentinel Unit 66 * Sentinel Unit 86 * Sentinel Unit 99 * Avengers * Dingoes * Humans * Mutants * Robots * Australia :* Outback :* Ant Hill * California :* Santa Monica Mountains :* Los Angeles :* Mulholland Drive * Adamantium claws * Gateway's bullroarer * Solar flare generator * Sentinels :* Sentinel MK IIIs * Automobile * Accelerated healing * Energy projection * Primal instinct * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Android * Bullroarer * Hologram * Robots * Space portal * Spacetime * Superhero Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Wolverine'', Volume 4. * UPC barcode: 75960602254007311. * This issue was released in both newsstand and direct market edition. * This issue includes a three-page advertisement insert for the Dragon Strike video game. * This is the thirty-ninth issue of ''Wolverine'', Volume 2 written by Larry Hama. * This is the fifth and final issue of ''Wolverine'', Volume 2 penciled by Dwayne Turner. * This is the seventh issue of ''Wolverine'', Volume 2 inked by Josef Rubinstein. * This is the first issue of ''Wolverine'', Volume 2 colored by Paul Becton. He works on two issues of the series in total, plus an Annual. * This is the forty-second issue of ''Wolverine'', Volume 2 with Pat Brosseau as letterer. * This is the thirteenth issue of ''Wolverine'', Volume 2 with Lisa Patrick as assistant editor. * This is the seventy-third issue of ''Wolverine'', Volume 2 edited by Bob Harras. * Formicary is a word used to describe an ant colony. * The Ant Hill appeared last in ''Avengers'', Volume 1 #104. * Behind the scenes appearance of Jubilee's parents, Doctor and Mrs. Lee (first names unknown). They appear unseen behind the wheel of their car in flashback. * Reno and Molokai appear in a one-panel flashback cameo only in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * ---- Category:Wolverine Vol 2 Category:1993/Comic issues Category:September, 1993/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Chronologized